Libery and Valor Book Two: Resistance
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Queen Angella and SheRa incite a planetwide revolution against the Horde! But when things go wrong on a mission to Horde World, who will rescue SheRa? Please R&R!
1. The Second Meeting

Author's Note:

These characters don't belong to me. They do, though, belong to Mattel, despite the fact that they are in their Mattel Closet and they won't let Val Staples and the MVC gang do anything with them. Oh well. I'm not making any money off of this and so on.

This story is set about ten days after the final episode of "She-Ra: Princess of Power" - the episode entitled "Swiffty's Baby."

This fic takes place in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." It serves as a basic sequel to "Just Another Day" and continues the _Destiny _series that started with "The Crossroads of Destiny," continued in "Prophecy & Change" and "Just Another Day."

This story is the sequel to "Liberty and Valor - Book One: Hope," which is summarized below.

Previously:

Hordak, defeated once more at Unicorn Island, gathered his greatest generals, dukes, Elite members, scientists, and other allies and gave the man ultimatum: develop a plan to conquer Etheria over the course of six months in the next 48 hours or perish. It took them 47 minutes and 30 seconds to come up the plan.

The plan, as Hordak and Horde Prime found it, was full-proof. Horde Prime, dealing a resistance movement led by his own son Prince Zed, declared that if Hordak failed in this new, seemingly full-proof plan, then he would surely die. This was a bad time for failure and the more Hordak wallowed in his own losses, the more Horde generals would lose faith in the Horde Empire and would gather around Zed.

Thanks to Shadow Weaver, Hordak uncovered a way to put into motion part of his plan. Hordak's attempts at destroying the Great Rebellion had been continuously halted by the protective power of the Whispering Woods. By seeking out Dark-Hope, the evil counter-part of Light-Hope, Hordak hoped to shatter the protection of the Whispering Woods.

However, He-Man, She-Ra, and a band of Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion were able to stop Hordak and Shadow Weaver from awakening Dark-Hope from his slumber. Yet, as victory seemed clear, Hordak was granted a bit of Dark-Hope's power for his effort to destroy the Great Rebellion.

Meanwhile, Queen Angella's spy within the Horde - Double-Trouble - stumbled upon the plans for conquest and brought them to her attention. Upon She-Ra's return, Angella shared with her the plans and both are currently preparing for a counter-attack . . .

* * *

Chapter One - "The Second Meeting"

Mark was sitting alone by the stream not far from his home in Greenthatch Village. The stream would eventually meet up with Lavender Lake, which was just south of Greenthatch. This was one of the few times Mark had to himself. He had attempted to get as many of these moments in, where he could just sit and think.

Raising children was a hard thing to do at times like these. Mark deeply wished that Thad and Kyle had the chance to living of during peacetime instead of during a time of war. But wishing never got anyone anywhere and he had long since accepted that fact.

Mark sat up as he heard someone approach. He turned around and saw his oldest son, Thad, cross over to his father.

"What is it, son?"

"A messenger just stopped by, Dad," Thad answered, a light early spring breeze ruffling his blonde hair. "This is for you."

Thad handed over a sealed envelope. Mark took it and examined it. There was a pressed seal on the fold and he recognized it as that of Kingdom Brightmoon. He broke the seal, opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What does it say, Dad?"

"I'm to represent the citizens of Greenthatch Village and Lavender Lake at a meeting. I guess the Mayor has already been informed and trusts me. This is . . . very odd."

"Where's the meeting? With who?"

"It's at Castle Brightmoon. And it's with the Great Rebellion."

* * *

"How long will you be gone?"

Sunder glanced at his wife and gave her a tight smile. "A few days, I hope."

Mali nodded. "Okay." She paused briefly. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Not yet. But it's from the Great Rebellion. Most likely, it's concerning the Horde. I've heard rumors that there was some sort of large gathering in the Fright Zone a few days ago. Could have to do with that."

Tilsi, Sunder's adopted daughter, looked to the man she now called her father with reluctance. "Do you have to go, Dad?"

"I do, Tilsi," he replied and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

After lengthy good byes, the former Horde general emerged from his home, hopped onto his horse and rode towards the Whispering Woods. Nearly thirty minutes of travel later, a second horseman drew near.

"Ho there," said the fellow traveler. He was a larger fellow with a thick mustache.

"Greetings," replied Sunder.

"Where are you headed, sir?"

"The Whispering Woods. Yourself?"

"The same. I am the Mayor of Elberon."

"Former General Sunder."

The Mayor's eyes widened. "Sunder . . . yes . . . I've heard you'd defected."

"I did. The Horde's atrocities have gone on for far too long. Elberon was freed nearly a year and a half ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes. We even had a potential member of the Great Rebellion in our midst and didn't know it! Sorrowful the Dragon!"

Sunder smiled a little and nodded. "I've met him. A little on the absent-minded side, but his heart is in the right place even if his head isn't."

"Indeed!" The Mayor then looked to his left, where a road that went west merged with their own. "It looks like we're not alone, then."

Sunder looked over and watched as three travelers rode towards them. Sunder stopped, as did the Mayor. Nearly two miles directly north was the Whispering Woods.

"Fellow travelers!" yelled the first one, a man in regal clothing.

"Good afternoon," the Mayor said cordially. "And just who might you be?"

"I am Prince Highcliff, the heir of the Blue Mountain," the regally clothed one introduced himself as.

"I am Catillus," said the second one, a wizard now that Sunder had the chance to take in his robes and appearances.

The final pair, a woman in her early thirties and a boy, introduced themselves. "I am Serena, and this is one of my students, Corey. We come from Northland."

"We met on the road, just as we have met you," Sunder explained shortly after he and the Mayor told them their identities.

"Don't tell me, then," Highcliff guessed, "representing a village, Mayor? I guessing that all of us save the wizard here and Sunder are serving as emissaries for our respective homelands."

"Too true," the Mayor replied.

"Then I guess this means that Brightmoon has something very important planned for us," said Serena.

"For all of Etheria, it seems," Sunder added.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Catillus.

"There."

Sunder pointed just east of them. An entourage of Trolls were marching towards the Whispering Woods.

"What are they doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but those markings are of Spikeheart. That means King Ahgo is with them," Sunder told them. "And there. Look there!"

Half a mile behind the Trolls was a second entourage, but this one had snow swirling around it.

"Snow?" gasped Corey. "It's spring!"

"And why is it moving with them?" asked Serena.

"Selkies and, it appears, members from Castle Chill," Catillus observed. "Look! Even more travelers!"

A small group of horsemen bearing markings and flags from all over Etheria were now on the same road as this one.

"What is going on here?" asked Sunder and suddenly found himself smiling.

* * *

Adora stood at the shore of the Whispering Woods and watched as the ships dropped anchor. As the Sea Elves began to row into the harbor, members of the race of Salinius emerged from the water. King Mercia and his daughter and Great Rebellion member Mermista came onto the shore and immediately transformed their flippers into legs.

"Princess Adora," Merica greeted. "My daughter has told me this is an important enough meeting to take me away from the Sunken City. I had best not be disappointed."

"You won't be, your highness."

Mercia grunted and walked towards the path that would lead to Brightmoon. Mermista attempted to give her friend a confident smile and Adora returned it best she could. She turned back to the ocean, wear the waves were slowly rushed against the shore. A new boat had entered the water was soon to be on the beach.

"SeaHawk!" she shouted.

SeaHawk waved back and Adora had to remind herself that it was She-Ra who had been with him only a few days ago, not Adora. After the war was over, she decided right then, there would be no difference between the two. It was a time of change for Etheria and Adora had come to the decision that it was best for her to change as well.

"Ahoy there!" shouted SeaHawk, leaping out of his boat. "How does this lovely day find you, Princess?"

"It finds me as well as can be," she replied smiling.

The pair hugged and Adora fought a brief urge to kiss him.

"What's this all about? I don't think I've ever seen so many Etherian kingdoms in one place. Were those Seaworthy ships I saw?"

"Yes. Sea Elves are here, along with two dozen other kingdoms and villages."

"Something big going down?"

"You better believe it."

* * *

A few hours later, as evening came upon Kingdom Brightmoon, the races and kingdoms that gathered at the Whispering Woods moved towards the main castle. Led by aides and escorts, the mass gathering of royalty, emissaries, and ambassadors entered into the castle and went to the large meeting room.

The meeting room was usually used as the main dinning hall, which was a beautiful and very large and open chamber. Tonight, however, the hall was closed up and banners and flags draped from the ceiling. A huge, round table was situated in the center of the room, with at least one chair for each faction there.

The people to be seated at the table were as follows:

Darius of Delvan.

Mark of Lavender Pond and Greenthatch village.

The Mayor of Elberon.

Marcus of Thaymore village

Serena and Corey of Northland.

Colin of Dyl.

King Gruff of Greenvale.

King Ahgo of the Trolls of Spikeheart.

King Duplis and Prince Hazor of Erelandia.

King Sprite and Queen Sparkle of the Twiggets.

Prince Highcliff of Blue Mountain.

King Varn and Prince Storm of Elfworld.

King Akion of Argo.

Chord, Jamilla, and Tahndi of the Jungle.

Prince Orwall of the Margicats.

Baron Condor and Prince Norb of the Sand Valley.

King Arbor and Princess Allegra of Island Green Kingdoms

King Mercia of the Sunken City of Salinius.

Bibbet Elder of the Bibbets and Bibbetland

Queen Frosta of Castle Chill and the Snow-People.

King Selkia of Glacia and the Selkies.

Castaspella of Mystacore.

Queen Angella and King Micha of Brightmoon.

She-Ra, Princess of Power, guardian of the Crystal Castle, and champion of Castle Grayskull of Eternia.

Needless to say . . . it was very large table.

Seated in a circle around the table with enough distance to move were the members of the Great Rebellion and their many allies:

Flutterina.

Mermista.

Netossa

Bow.

Sorrowful.

Spinnerella.

Glimmer.

Peek-A-Blue.

Madame Razz and Broom.

Kowl.

Red Knight

Captain SeaHawk.

Former Force Commander Loni.

Loni's father, Simon.

Catillus, a wizard ally of the Great Rebellion

Fritz, Madame Razz's ex.

The Wizard, the fence-sitter who has yet to decide which side to serve on

Ariel, Castaspella's apprentice.

Norwyn and Arden, master and apprentice in magic

Shakra, the woman who raised Princess Adora while with the Horde

Romeo, former Corporal with the Horde.

Former General Sunder.

Also needless to say, it was a very large room.

No one save the Great Rebellion was completely aware of the reason for the assembly. This was, as SeaHawk had said earlier, the greatest gathering of Etherian powers in known history. That fact was not lost on those present and so most of them - even the most outspoken and impatient of the group - kept their mouths shut.

After a very short dinner, attention was called to She-Ra, who was chosen to introduce the reason for their grandiose meeting.

"Good evening," She-Ra greeted. "I must say right now that you are witnessing history in the making. The Horde, for all their evil, has driven us all together - the mightiest forces on all Etheria. This is the first time such a meeting has taken place and I can only hope that it will not be the last time."

She-Ra paused a little to allow those words to sink and for a few words to be passed from person throughout the crowd. She then continued on.

"We have asked you all to come here to represent your various kingdoms and villages in what will be the first step towards a massive offensive attack against the Evil Horde. The time has come, at long last, to strike out against our great enemy and once and for all, deal him a mighty blow."

"And just why is that?" asked King Ahgo.

"I'm glad you've asked," She-Ra responded. "The Great Rebellion has come into some very disturbing information. The Horde has orchestrated a massive six-month plan. These plans were conceived in a similar fashion as our plan to counter-attack. Hordak assembled the various powers and mightiest minds of the Horde and had them all create the perfect six month plan of conquest. The results of which, I must say, are astoundingly frightening."

She-Ra pressed a few keys on a computer panel in front of her. A three-dimensional model of Etheria appeared above the table. Small tags labeled the various lands and it was quite detailed as it slowly rotated in front of their eyes.

"The plan calls for the withdraw of half the Horde's Troopers from certain battle sites across the planet. This was designed to lull us into a false sense of security. These Troopers, however, were going to be secretly re-stationed in two areas: Horde Harbor, the Horde's oceanic headquarters; and Ice Lands.

"The reason for these two places is relatively simple - there are huge mineral deposits underwater and in the Ice Lands. With these minerals, the Horde will be able to increase their army size by 300. And I don't have to tell just how much trouble that will cause for us. With the recent tax hike, the Horde will be able to pay for new weapons. Over the course of the three months after that, the Horde's power base will swell. Disputed lands will be easy to take. Freed lands will be even easier."

"How do you purpose to stop them? If this plan is so perfect, why have you brought us here?" King Varn questioned.

"Because there is still hope. Now that we are aware of these plans, we can stop them from happening," answered She-Ra.

"What's to say these plans are authentic? That these may just be theoretical?" wondered King Mercia.

"Or perhaps even fake plans to throw us off the real thing?" added King Akion.

"They are true because it has already begun. Part of the overall plan is to destroy the forces that keep evil out of the Whispering Woods. Hordak attempted to seek a power of pure evil that would do so just a few days ago. Just yesterday, we got word that Horde Troops were being pulled out of the fighting in the Crimson Waste."

"And I should mention that it has been reported to me that there has been unusual activity in the Ice Lands for a few days now," Frosta brought up.

King Mercia coughed and nodded reluctantly. "I myself have heard reports of . . . scouting parties and Horde ships in new locations."

"The plans are already set in motion. They must be stopped."

"Just how do you purpose we stop them?" asked King Gruff.

"We have a few plans, but we're willing to listen to new ideas."

"The scouting parties need to be attacked," Mark added, a little nervous.

"Yes," agreed King Duplis, "they need to be destroyed before they can find the deposits they are looking for."

"Which means added security in the Ice Lands," King Selkia stated.

"The Great Rebellion is more than willing to aid you," Glimmer told him.

"And what about the seas?" asked Mercia.

"That's a different issue, father," Mermista told him.

"We need to destroy Horde Harbor. It will be blow to the overall plan. Not only will it disrupt all sea-faring traffic, but the lands surrounding Horde Harbor shall be freed from the grasp of its hold. Not to mention, the launching point of the Horde's oceanic assault will be destroyed," She-Ra explained.

"Just how do you purpose we do that?" Mercia wanted to know, somewhat surprised by the answer he got.

"We'll get into the details soon enough, father," Mermista said to him.

"What else can we do?" asked the Mayor.

"Taxes," Angella tossed. "Every single village still paying them needs to stop."

"Then every single village will be burned to the ground!" the Red Knight shouted, aghast.

"No necessarily," Glimmer replied. "Not if we stage huge riots and secretly help them out. If even two or three villages stop paying their taxes, kick off a riot that prevents the Horde from killing them all, then the word will spread. In a matter of days, the Horde will be loosing millions in taxes."

"And that kills their monetary in-come. The Horde won't be able to buy their weapons," Netossa finished.

"We'll take care of Great Rebellion assignments when this is over. Over the next two days, I hope we are able to pound out the details of this plan," She-Ra then said. "Right now, though, we all have to decide whether or not you all agree to this course of action?"

"What other choice is there?" King Arbor asked.

"Sit in your homes and wait to die," She-Ra said harshly. "All those in favor of this plan, raise your hands and say 'aye?'"

All hands rose. "Aye" echoed throughout the large hall.

She-Ra nodded. "Good, then. There is one more thing we must discuss before we move on. This is the final portion of the plan, one that we would like to put into motion as soon as possible. We are still getting the logistics straight and there are still more allies to win over before we go on with this. But we are currently discussing a far more . . . long-term plan to stopping the Horde."

"And just what is that?" questioned Baron Condor.

"An all-out attack on the Fright Zone."

A deep silence followed her words. Even the slightest whispering went mute in the aftermath of what she said.

It was King Sprite who spoke then, breaking the silence. "The Fright Zone is an evil place," he said innocently.

"It is. And that is why we must purge its vilest darkness from Etheria," She-Ra responded. "With Etheria united against the Horde, we can muster an army to shake the very walls of the Fright Zone and shatter them! With the might of our combined armies, we can crash Doom Tower! With the power of the free peoples of Etheria, we will be able to tear through the darkness with such a brilliant light that even Hordak will be blinded!"

Her words went out into the silent hall and stirred every heart and mind seated before her.

"The time has come, my friends," Queen Angella stated, "to end the tyranny of the Horde once and for all. As soon as these meetings end, I am leaving Brightmoon to conduct negotiations with a few other Etherian kingdoms not currently present here. I will ask of them the same thing I ask of you. Whether or not they agree will not change what we do here. Understand that, all of you. However, if you all do agree to this battle, then those that sit on the fence will be far more inclined to join us."

"What say you?" asked She-Ra.

A brief moment of silence followed.

The silence was then shattered by the raising of all hands and a resounding "Aye!"


	2. Statistical Probabilities

Chapter Two - "Statistical Probabilities"

Hordak stepped upon the old stone stairs and looked upon Horror Hall with some doubt and reluctance. A rational voice called out in his head to turn back and return to the Fright Zone. This was a foolish endeavor. He then realized it was too late. Shadow Weaver must assuredly knew he was already here.

He reached the top of Horror Hall and made no effort to wait for permission to enter. All of Etheria was his, including this place here. There was no need to knock, no need to ask for permission. The doors creaked open and Shadow Weaver stood in their wake, waiting for him.

"Hordak," she stated.

"I need to speak with you, Weaver."

She said nothing to him, only led him down a nearby corridor. After a minute of travel, the pair arrived in the core heart of Horror Hall. Huge walls of books and potions stood high from the floor to the ceiling. Mist from a few open bottles brought a faint, acidic stench to Hordak's piggish nostrils.

He snorted.

"I am concerned," he told her.

"Why?"

"There have been reports of odd things occurring in varying sectors of Etheria. Military movements in Mystacore and Brightmoon - Double-Trouble has reported very little about this, which is also odd. Last Friday, an entire town refused to pay its taxes. Instead, all of the citizens gathered in the center of the town and did nothing. I ordered the Horde Troopers to attack, but they were all . . . frozen."

"Frosta."

"My thoughts as well. What concerns me the most out all of these events, however, is that of a great meeting not two weeks ago in Brightmoon. Spies and scouts are claiming they all witnesses entourages from villages and kingdoms aligned or allied with the Great Rebellion entering into the Whispering Woods."

"I have also heard those reports. Hordak . . . there are a great many forces at work here. Good and evil are about to clash violently. If the Great Rebellion isn't planning something, we are. I believe you are being paranoid."

Hordak snorted. "Really, Weaver?" he asked. She was bit surprised about just how vulnerable he sounded. How very open. He's worried, she suddenly realized. Did he perhaps sense something she didn't?

"I am nearly sure of it. There is nothing to be concerned about."

Just then, Hordak's communicator went off. He pressed it. "This is Grizzlor," came the voice in reply.

"What is it?"

"We're getting a report. Five towns and villages are refusing their taxes. Just like last week, they have gathered in a group."

"Send in Horde Troopers."

"I have, but they are being beaten back."

"By villagers?"

"No, sir."

* * *

The Horde Trooper stood ready, laser aimed, finger on the trigger. As soon as he prepared to fire, though, hundreds of butterflies came rushed at him, landing upon the armored frame, then entering into the body. They yanked on wires, chewed into microchips, and clogged up fans. The Horde Trooper collapsed and then the butterflies immediately moved on.

As they did so, their current master Flutterina sent her boot into a third Horde Troopers, which caused him to go crashing to the ground. Her wings snapped back to smack an on-coming Trooper. She then spun around and watched as the villagers continued their refusal. She smiled as they to joined against the Horde.

Helping Flutterina maintain this village was Sweet-Bee. Sweet-Bee sent a dagger into the chest of a Horde Trooper, then spun around. Two huge orb-like blobs of honey formed on her hands and she launched them clean off and they slammed into a pair of Horde Troopers, sticking them together with one other Horde Trooper.

The villagers aided in the destruction of the final few Horde Troopers. After many years of Horde oppression, the town was safe . . . for now.

"Thank you so very much," said a mother of seven, hands on Flutterina's arm.

"You're welcome. It won't be easy, but with the Horde weapon stockpile located in that storehouse there, you should be able to maintain your safety." She then reached into a pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Here. If the Horde attack again and you need our help, you can reach the Great Rebellion with this."

"Thank you! Oh thank you!"

Sweet-Bee then walked over. "I just got finished speaking with Netossa. She and Spinnerella need our help in Issock."

"Understood," Flutterina replied, then turned back to the crowd. Good luck!"

"Farewell!" Sweet-Bee added before they both took to the skies.

* * *

Angella, Glimmer, and She-Ra stood upon the cliff and looked out upon the Ruins. Decaying hulks, shattered buildings, and broken buildings laid out before their eyes, evidence of a terrible war long before the Horde ever came to Etheria. No one knew exactly what had caused the war, only whispers that great wizards had clashed against a powerful enemy.

But these were only whispers and despite the fact that there were ruins of what was once an ancient city, there was no concrete truth in this.

"Where are they?" asked Glimmer impatiently.

"Avoiding the Monstroids, most likely," She-Ra answered, keeping an eye for the large, transforming robots.

"That, or we've been here, right under your feet the whole time," came a high-pitched robotic voice. A hole in the ground suddenly appeared and two Manchines, Cutter and Zipper, climbed out. They were small, only coming up to the knees of the three ladies.

"We got your message," Zipper told them. "We're willing to help."

"The Horde must be stopped and my people are ready for a good fight," Cutter followed up.

"Even if it's to the death?" questioned Queen Angella, raising an eyebrow. There was a hard, serious look in her eyes that sent a small chill up Cutter's circuits.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. We will help as much as we can."

"Good." Angella then looked out upon the Ruins. "One more visit I need to make out here."

"Where to, mother?"

"Where are the Monstroids?"

* * *

Frosta looked upon along the crest of snow and watched as the ship came down for a soft landing. Horde Troopers, each one armed to the teeth, marched out. Professor Tempest emerged last, carrying a small computer pad. His fingers danced across the pad, taking small scans of the ground below them.

Horde Troopers then went back into the ship and returned with a little bit of drilling equipment. Frosta grinned. This was their chance. They would destroy the ship and the Horde Troopers and take Tempest prisoner.

Frosta's heart pounded, just like it did in any pre-battle situation.

She looked to her left and nodded at her companions, who had also hid themselves behind the crest of snow. Bow and Castaspella nodded back. Immediately, the trio went into action. A beam of magic from Frosta froze Tempest in a block of ice.

Bow let loose arrows as fast as he could, each one ripping through the Horde Troopers. Half of the Horde Troopers collapsed onto the snowy ground before they could open fire. The other half did indeed open fire. Frosta, however, managed to put up an ice shield before the laser beams could cause any sort of great damage.

Castaspella, in the meantime, casted a very explosive spell. Twin beams of light shot from her hands and struck the ship. Bursts of fire ripped across its hull and after a few seconds, the whole thing exploded, sending hunks of debris across the snow.

"Not bad, gang," Bow said. "Scouting crew wiped out, ship destroyed, and we even have a prisoner on ice."

Frosta rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

* * *

Queen Angella stepped into the center ancient mechanical Ruins - a barren area where the buildings that once stood there had long become dust and debris. Her wings were tight against her back in a sure sign of anxiety and preparation. As she stepped over a large pile of debris, her eyes studied the empty area before her.

As soon as she passed the pile, a dozen tentacles with numerous devices at the end came swirling about her. She did not move, took no defensive position. The Sword of Uriel was tight in her hand and she stood firm as they scanned and looked her over.

"Pull back your puppets, Monstroids," Angella commanded of them. "Come and face me one on one."

The probes recoiled as if they had been offended horribly. They then scattered, moving right back underground. At the moment, from one of the large cracks in the ground, came the slim robot known as Number One. He came clanking over to her.

"Queen Angella. Sensors do not indicate the presence of guards or soldiers. State your business."

"I am here to speak with you on diplomatic terms."

"Illogical. The Monstroids and Kingdom Brightmoon are not allies. We are enemies. There is no reason for there to be diplomatic talks between us. You have ten seconds to vacate this area."

As Number One began his countdown, Angella stood her ground. She tossed the Sword of Uriel onto the ground and relaxed her wings.

"We will talk. I am not here as your enemy but as your ally."

Number One seemingly ignored her. "Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one."

Angella did not flinch.

The lasers did not fire.

"Speak," ordered Number One.

"We are in need of your help, Number One. The Great Rebellion is planning a massive strike against Hordak and the Horde. They are your enemies as well."

"Illogical. Even with all your members, the Great Rebellion will be unable to overthrow Hordak."

"We have a united force of Etheria greatest remaining powers."

"Your odds of success grow with them, but you will meet with favor."

"Then help us."

"We refuse to aid you. Our assistance will not help you in your endeavor. We will, however, not attack you while you battle Hordak."

"Well, I guess I can be grateful for that."


	3. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter Three - "The Best Laid Plans . . ."

Ten days later, Princess Adora, heir to the throne of Eternos, made her way through the foggy streets of Fair Harbor, a small coastal town free of the Horde. The smell of saltwater filled her nose; such a distinct odor and one she very much loved. It was still early in the morning - the sun hadn't even risen over the ocean.

"Adora," came the voice of the man she came to see.

She turned around and faced SeaHawk. He was wearing a gray cloak, but she could still make out his rugged features despite the hood and the fog. She smiled at him a little and was surprised when he embraced her in a hug.

"Good to see you too," she said quietly.

"Same here, sweetheart," he replied warmly, gazing at her. Even in the light of the gas lamps, she was beautiful. Her golden blonde hair was back in a simple ponytail and her soft blue eyes shined through the fog. He smiled at her.

"Let's get some breakfast."

The pair walked along the stone cobbles and came to a small restaurant that overlooked the ocean. A large, old woman opened the door for them and the captain and the princess walked in and sat down across from each other.

"What would you like, dears?" asked the old woman.

"Pancakes, with butter, gorshun berries and syrup," replied SeaHawk.

The old woman jotted that down on a small pad of paper. "Okay. And what about you, sweetie?"

"Fish platter, please."

"All right, all right. I'll have your food right away."

The old woman tottered off, leaving SeaHawk and Adora alone save for a few fishers across the room and a man in the corner reading a number of papers.

"Fish? This early?"

"I love fish," Adora responded with a playful smile. "I don't have it very often and I try to whenever I can. Now it's my turn to ask a question, my Captain."

"Oh?"

"Why are we meeting here?"

"This place is anti-Horde," SeaHawk explained. "It's small enough to avoid their gaze and it's in a freed territory."

"Good choice, then."

SeaHawk nodded and glanced towards the kitchen. The old lady had just returned with two mugs of coffee. After setting them down, she returned to the kitchen.

"All right, Adora, let's have our talk before breakfast."

"Lets," Adora replied, sipping her Java. "How many ships?"

"Mmm. Twenty-seven. Fourteen from King Mercia and Salinius. Five from the Sea Elves. Six privateers I trust. And my own."

Adora nodded a little. "Make it thirty, Captain SeaHawk."

"Oh?"

Adora pulled out a long scroll with three large ships drawn on it. They were symbols of Brightmoon Kingdom next to them along with descriptions.

"What is this?" questioned SeaHawk.

"Ships. First of their kind. Built from fallen trees from the Whispering Woods, armed with the latest in Etheria and Eternian weaponry."

"Eternian!"

"My father donated some pulse cannons."

"Ah. The advantages of being royalty," SeaHawk teased.

"And being a Daddy's girl."

SeaHawk grinned. "So what are these ships?"

"The first vessels of the Brightmoon Navy. And I am authorized by Queen Angella and King Micah to offer you a position as a Admiral of our new fleet."

SeaHawk blinked and leaned back a little. "An Admiral! Are you serious?"

"Very much so, yes," she replied, sipping at her coffee once more.

"Things must be getting desperate if you're looking to recruit a guy like me for an Admiral-ship."

"Tell me about it."

"Well . . ." He paused in thought and looked out the large windows towards the ocean. The sun was beginning to shine its bountiful light across the stirring waves. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm in. Sign me up."

Adora smiled and touched his hand. "Glad to have you aboard . . . Admiral."

"Admiral SeaHawk?" he wondered, stroking his beard. "I like the sound of that . . ."

* * *

Angella took in a deep breath as she soared out from her kingdom and made for the southeast. Her feathers felt wonderful as the air brushed along them. She smiled and enjoyed her flight . . . while she could. Behind her was Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, and Castaspella driving in a Swan Ship.

Their destination was not a savory one . . . Thorn Mountain, home of Hunga and the Harpies. These hideous residents had been hired by Hordak in the early days of the invasion to kidnap Angella. It took a while, but they accomplished this goal a year and a half before She-Ra's arrival.

But the fact of the matter was was that if Etheria was to survive the Horde, it must become a new world. One where enemies are able to put their rivalries aside for the sake of the greater good. Queen Angella, a firmly established optimist, hoped to start here. After Hordak, Hunga was her greatest nemesis.

"Be on your guard," Angella advised.

No sooner did she say that than several Harpies came flying towards them. The center of which was none other than Hunga herself, that horrible creature.

"They come to us with weapons!" yelped one of the Harpies.

"I come in peace and lightly armed!" Queen Angella responded. "Hunga, the two of us must talk. Alone."

Hunga sneered and pulled out her short sword. "No talk!"

Queen Angella straightened herself, her body taking on a defensive and intimidating stance. "Yes, talk. There is trouble with the Horde. I have come to request an alliance with you for their ultimate defeat."

Hunga hissed. "Lies! We have an alliance with the Horde. Why would we cut them off for you?"

"Because they are going to stab you in the back."

There must have been quite a bit of sincerity in Angella's voice, because Hunga looked shaken. She pointed to a barren butte top.

"We two talk. Explain yourself."

The two of them skidded through the air and then landed on the butte.

"The Horde is launching a six-month plan that will result in the conquest of the entire world. Thorn Mountain is a part of that plan. Hordak fears that once Kingdom Brightmoon falls, that you will be willing to form an alliance with someone and move against him. Do you understand that? Hordak _fears_ you. And whatever Hordak fears, Hordak destroys. You know this."

Angella produced a small computer pad and handed it to Hunga. Hunga read it over rather quickly.

"This is . . . authentic. Has all the proper and up-dated Horde command codes. I was not even told about this big meeting."

"Will you join us? Will you put your differences aside and come together with me and all others against the vile, evil Horde?"

Hunga seemed to consider this long and hard. Finally, she nodded. "Yes, we will. If only to show that the Horde has something to fear."

"Good! I'm glad we could reach friendly terms about - "

"This changes nothing between us," sneered Hunga. "You just tell me where and when and I will have a legion waiting. And if this is a trap, I will personally slice off your head and parade it as a grand trophy."

Angella cleared her throat. "Well, glad we got that settled then."

"Hordak will pay for his betrayal, pretty one. Believe you that."

"Oh trust me, I do."

* * *

By the time Queen Angella and her party returned to the Palace of Brightmoon, Adora was there waiting for them. She had only returned a short while earlier from her meeting with SeaHawk. She was feeling good so far about the revolution, though she had a feeling that things were only to be good for a short while. She had no doubt that Hordak was growing ever more angry with the forces of light as they pressed against his army of darkness.

"It went well?" asked Adora, a stray wind whipping her blonde hair back.

"As well as could be expected," Angella responded. "Hunga is willing to provide assistance, though I am greatly unsure of just how much."

"The best we can manage, then," Adora summed. "Okay. Well, I've been in contact with Gwildor on Eternia. We have about an hour before the meeting with my parents."

Angella nodded. "Do you think they will be willing to commit help to our cause?"

"Very much so, yes. The Horde was a major enemy to Eternia. Hordak in particular. He-Man and at least some of the Heroic Warriors will surely come to the Etheria."

An hour later, on Eternia, the Cosmic Key sent out just the right harmonics to open the correct portal. Light shimmered and a portal was thrown wide, allowing Adora, Angella, Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, Kowl, and Flutterina access to the larger planet. They emerged in the courtyard of the Royal Palace of Eternos.

"Mother! Father!" shouted Adora as King Randor and Queen Marlena came towards her, offering her large hugs.

"So good to see you again, my daughter!" Randor cried, kissing her.

"The same to you, father."

"Things going well on Etheria, Adora?" asked Marlena.

"Fair. That is something we will talk about over dinner, if that's okay."

"Certainly," Randor responded and turned to Queen Angella. He bowed a little. "Queen Angella, so good to have the Queen of Brightmoon grace our Palace once more."

She curtsied for him. "It is an honor to be here, your majesty."

* * *

Unknown to the pair, on the other side of the planet, the portal triggered one of the sensors at Snake Mountain. Trap-Jaw and Tri-Klops had worked long and hard to adjust the sensitivity of the array and it was paying off as the computer beeped for attention.

"What is it?" asked Skeletor, who wasn't the most familiar with the device. He stood from his throne of bones and crossed the room of the half-sphere.

Tri-Klops walked over, alongside Beast-Man and Evil-Lynn. He pressed a small button before him. "The sensors have triggered a portal," Tri-Klops explained and then went to a small computer array across the room. "I'm tracking the terminus now. Ah, yes. It was the Cosmic Key and it opened a portal to Etheria."

Skeletor nodded, soaking in the information. Before he could say anything, though, it was Evil-Lynn that spoke.

"It must be that brat Adora coming to see her moronic parents."

Skeletor was silent, thoughts churning. Finally, he spoke. "Perhaps . . ." he mused. "But something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean, Skeletor?" asked Beast-Man.

"We've seen evidence of the Great Rebellion pushing stronger against the Horde," Skeletor replied. "Our spies and satellites have shown us that much. It is entirely possible that Daddy's Little Girl is here to ask for Randor's help."

"How are you so sure?"

Skeletor grunted and shrugged. "Randor foolishly feels guilty over not getting to raise Princess Adora. She could ask for the crown tomorrow and he would give it to her. He's guaranteeing help. Which means . . ."

". . . both Grayskull and Eternos will be pretty much defenseless," Evil-Lynn summed up.

Skeletor nodded, but wasn't quite sure if that was the right course of action anymore. How many years had it been since his return to outside world as Skeletor rather than Keldor? Five years? How many failures? It was time to change his plans . . .

"Keep an eye on the Cosmic Key. If anymore portals open up, inform me immediately. Also, keep track of movements on Etheria." Skeletor's eyes turned red briefly in a slight built-up of anger. "My old friend Hordak must just be in some serious trouble."

* * *

For Randor, there was not even a question. Not a single doubt. What was being asked could very easily be fulfilled. There would have to be a toughening of security here at Eternos and possibly Castle Grayskull. But to defeat Hordak? To free another world in the Horde's ancient empire? The answer was clear.

"We truly appreciate any sort of help you can give us," Angella told her Eternian allies.

"Of course. Hordak and the Horde is a very common enemy," Randor answered. "We've all felt the scars of his hatred and evil power. Together, we should be able to defeat him once and for all."

"One can hope, father," Adora stated thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Marlena followed-up, sipping on a glass of wine. "Tell us, Queen Angella, what is the next stage in your plans?"

"She-Ra and the others here - with the exception of Adora and myself - will be heading to Horde World to meet with Prince Zed and his resistance movement," Angella responded. "We are hoping to get their support in this."

At this moment, Rokkon and Stonedar looked up. The dinner had been a fairly open one, with all members of the Heroic Warriors invited, though only a few were there.

"Queen Angella," Rokkon asked, looking at Stonedar briefly, "would you mind if we attended this mission? With the King's permission?"

"Why is that?" Flutterina questioned.

"The Horde invaded our world as well. A few of our people are involved in resistance movement and we would like to help it out in any way possible."

"Sounds like a good idea," Adam stated. A brief number of knowing glances were exchanged between Adam, Adora, and Marlena. Adora was aware of just why her brother wanted someone else with her. Someone to watch over her.

"I agree," Randor said, half in the dark. "Rokkon and Stonedar, you both have my blessing."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Yes, many thanks."

* * *

After dinner, the group dispersed. Adora made her to her royal bedroom to 'change,' but was caught by her twin brother before hand.

"Hold on just one second, Adora," Adam interrupted her.

"What is it?"

"You can't be actually thinking about going to Horde World with such a small group."

"Is that why you wanted Rokkon and Stonedar to come with me?"

"Yes. Plus, they volunteered." He stepped forward a little "Let me come with you, sister. Together, we can - "

Adora shook her head definitely. "No, Adam. No 'we.' No 'together.' I don't need you right now. You need to stay here and keep an eye out on Eternia. And Etheria, just in case."

Adam's expression was glum, but he reluctantly nodded. "All right, then. Good journey."

He walked off, allowing Adora to enter her room. As arranged, Man-At-Arms would occupy the King just long enough for Angella to leave (who was told that Adora was leaving later), though King Randor was to think that she was going with Angella.

Adora lifted her Sword of Protection into the air.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ." she bellowed and the Sword of Protection exploded in power and light. She transformed into She-Ra. ". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

About half an hour later, She-Ra, Flutterina, Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, Kowl, Rokkon, Stonedar, and Flutterina were in the courtyard, waiting for Gwildor to complete his computations.

"Horde World is a unique planet. It's been the throne of the Horde Empire millennia. About five hundred years ago, however, it was viciously attacked. The atmosphere was practically stripped away and the world itself was left in ruin," explained She-Ra. "But Horde Prime still felt the planet was symbolic to the Empire. So he therefore hollowed out the interior and rebuild the world's civilization underneath the surface. There are huge shielded gaps in the surface that allow for natural sunlight, but Horde World is 80 artificially lighted."

"Do you know where we're meeting with Zed?" asked Netossa.

"Yes. The lower quarter of the southern district. There's a lot of fighting in the area."

"Got it!" shouted Gwildor.

She-Ra nodded to her companions. "Let's do this quickly."

The portal opened up to the sound of some disenchanting yet grandiose chimes from the Cosmic Key. The group entered . . .

* * *

. . . And upon their arrival, they were on top of a huge bridge, which was bustling with robotic ships and transports. Their view was magnificent - a massive, ugly, industrial city that went on into the horizon underneath a sky of rock and supports.

"Welcome to Horde World," came a terrible that caught them all off guard. The members of the Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion spun around saw a large man made out rock. With him were 200 Horde Troopers.

The rock-man continued. "My name is Warlord Calyx. Did you really think that you could here without us detecting you and your silly little portal?"


	4. The Tide

Chapter Four – "The Tide"

* * *

Admiral Scurvy was awaken with the throwing open of his door. He shot up, eyes wide but weary, and furiously mad.

"What is it!" he grumped after looking at the clock. Three in the morning . . .

"Sir, my apologies for waking you, but I'm afraid there's a small situation developing -- "

"So small that you couldn't have told me about it in the morning?"

"No, sir. We need you in the command area right away."

Scurvy, groaning, pulled himself out of bed and marched out of his bedroom. Still in his bedclothes, he came to the long chamber that was filled to the brim with computers and technicians. Night detail was on, obviously, due to the hour.

"What is it?"

The aide pointed to the long window that ran the expanse of the chamber. A thick fog was half-way between the docks and the horizon. Other than that, everything seemed silent.

"What! Fog! Is that why you called me here! Because of a fog!"

"No, sir, it's what the fog is doing," stated the officer on watch.

"And just what is it doing?"

"Not only has it appeared despite going against the weather predictions, but it's also moving against the wind."

Scurvy blinked. "What? Okay. Get me a satellite picture."

"That's just it, sir," the officer replied, "we can't reach the satellite. We tried contacting the Fright Zone, but our communications aren't reaching them."

Admiral Scurvy took a deep breath, soaking in all the information revealed to him. "I am going to change. By the time I get back, I want a ship ready to make way for that fog to find out what's happening in there. Meantime, fix the communications."

Within moments, the Admiral returned. He looked out upon the sea and was surprised to find that the fog was rolling right on towards Horde Harbor. It was the speed of the fog that had caught him off guard, not so much its destination.

"The vessel _Crippling Blow _has just left port, Admiral," said the executive officer, a smallish man named Shrug. "We have yet to reestablish contact with the Fright Zone. However, we are in contact with the _Crippling Blow, _commanded by Horde Trooper # 75537-Alpha."

The Admiral watched as the _Crippling Blow _edged into the fog.

"Entering the fog, command," Horde Trooper # 75537-Alpha reported over a crackled line.

"Confirmed," Admiral Scurvy replied.

"Zero visibility. Repeat: zero visibility. Hold! Wait! Visibility cleared at fifty feet! Repeat: visibility at fifty feet! And - "

The comm-line went out suddenly. There was burst of light from the fog, which accompanied by a loud explosion. Four more like explosion followed, looking like lightning in dense clouds and rumbling not unlike thunder.

"We're under attack!" shout Admiral Scurvy.

* * *

At that precise moment, Admiral SeaHawk walked onto the bridge and stared at the burning hulk that was once the Horde's _Crippling Blow. _He turned to Commodore Smitty, who was running Brightmoon's two ships – the _Avenger _and the flagship, _Revolution. _

"Send word to the Sea Elves. Tell them to drop their fog. If the Horde doesn't know we're here yet, they'll know soon enough."

A few minutes later, the fog dissipated from around the Great Rebellion's armada. As promised, thirty ships were in the ocean, ready to attack Horde Harbor. Fourteen from King Mercia and Salinius; five from the Sea Elves; six privateers; and two from kingdom Brightmoon.

"Prepare for battle," SeaHawk commanded.

* * *

Hordak's eyes widened with shock. Before his very eyes, a hologram of She-Ra on her knees and in chains, was presented. He couldn't believe it. Why would she have gone all the way to Horde World? Surely, it was madness. Even Hordak avoided it whenever possible. But her being there only led to one thing for She-Ra and that her capture and her eventual execution.

"Jealous?" asked Inspector Darkney from across the cosmos..

Hordak snorted in annoyance. "I will confess to some surprise and some envy, but She-Ra always a hopeful fool."

"We are not sure exactly what brought her and her little band to Horde World," explained the Inspector. "But we suspect it was to make contact with Prince Zed's resistance movement."

"A bold move."

"Yes. And luckily, you can move along with your plans. Surely, without She-Ra in your way, Etheria will be yours for the taking . . ."

Was that sarcasm in Darkney's voice? If it was, Hordak wasn't surprised to hear it.

"Of course, of course. Tell me brother that I congratulate him on his prize. She-Ra was a challenge to me, but it must have been fairly easy for him."

"In all reality, Hordak, it was."

The images faded. Hordak growled darkly and spun to Shadow Weaver. "You had better find a way into the Whispering Woods, Weaver, and now!"

Shadow Weaver bowed a little and floated off, crimson robes drifting around her as she did.

* * *

A dozen heavy attack vessels were at Horde Harbor in those early morning hours, though they were thinly manned. When a small number of the 40 ships fired a volley or two (minimal damage, but that was only because they were far from shore), Horde Troopers were marched quickly to the vessels and were launched.

The first one out was the _Supreme, _which went straight for the _Avenger_ and the _Revolution_. Admiral SeaHawk pulled out his binoculars and starred at Horde Troopers marched along the deck of the _Supreme _with stunning accuracy. He put them down and watched as soldiers and sailors dashed across the ships deck, double-checking everything.

"Here's where the fun begins," he muttered to Smitty. He was wearing a very formal and uncomfortable red uniform that was very much different from his usual garb.

All of a sudden, there came a terrible shout.

"DOWN! ALL HANDS DOWN!"

SeaHawk went to deck, hands over his head, as did much of the crew at the shout. There was a distant clap of sound and then three pulses of light came slamming into the front of the _Revolution_, sending small bits of debris all over the deck.

SeaHawk stood up quickly, the rest of the crew rallying in just the same way.

"Damage report!" shouted SeaHawk, leaving the bridge and making for the main deck.

"Minimal damage, Admiral!"

"Turn us into the wind! Arm starboard battery!" SeaHawk commanded. The _Revolution _turned, but received another blast to a small portion of the starboard bow. Debris spun into the air.

"RETURN FIRE!" screamed SeaHawk.

Laser cannons thundered below the deck, screeching out from the portholes. They smashed against the _Supreme _breaking portions of its hull. But the _Supreme _returned fire, blasting the _Revolution _with strong firepower. Despite the _Revolution's_ superior weapons, the _Supreme _had more weapons overall.

SeaHawk pushed his helm officer down as another pulse blast nearly obliterated them both. Instead, a number of lamps were destroyed, along with two small computer displays.

"Prepare secondary displays!" shouted the Damage officer.

"Take the wheel back," ordered SeaHawk quietly, helping his helmsman up. The wheel was barely scratched.

Small bursts of water splashed onto both ships as weapons occasionally missed. More debris was thrown around them as the Horde fired once more.

"Smitty! We need back up! Order the Avenger to unleash some crossfire! I want the mechanical monstrosity turned into debris!"

"All ready on their way, sir!"

SeaHawk looked to his left and watched with satisfaction as the Avenger came right, pulse cannons blazing. Thunderous noise filled the air as the newest vessels of the Brightmoon Navy went against the Horde's first vessel.

Behind them was the rest of the fleet, each one with its own task in this engagement. Weapons roared in the air once more as the _Avenger _and the _Revolution _warred against the Supreme. It was no contest; the Supreme was blown to smithereens.

The pair of ships moved away from the newly formed burning debris field and set for Horde Harbor. They parted, allowing for the Privateer vessels to swarm around them.

Other ships were launched from the docks, five of them in all. As the _Avenger, _the _Revolution, _and the privateers dealt with three of them, the fourth kept a holding position near the docks. The last one made for the Salinius ships, which were being commanded jointly by King Mercia and Mermista.

The Horde vessel they were facing down was twice as large as both huge, whale-like vessels were; it was the second largest of the fleet at Horde Harbor. The largest was the one still near the docks. It opened fire, weapons striking the water as if to warn them of the up-coming exchange.

Mermista sat on the second of her fathers vessel, the _Orca_. King Mercia was on the flagship of his royal fleet, the _Fin. _These ships were quite different from the traditional ships belonging to Brightmoon. They were shaped like huge whales, but had four long lofts that ran along the sides of the ships with eight circular doors allowing for entrance and exits.

"Mermista, hold your position," Mercia ordered. The interiors of these vessels were filled with water, as to give the people of Salinius the most natural environment they could get. "Secondary vessels Shell and Reef, move into axis position two."

Two small, fish-shaped ships zoomed forward, sitting right next to the _Fin. _They opened fire, explosions striking the thick metal hull of the fifth Horde ship, the _Crater. _The _Crater _returned weapons fire, pulse blasts filling the air, hitting all three ships at once. Missiles returned in short order, but they had little impact on the Crater's heavy hull.

King Mercia swam out from the bridge and went to the airlock that led to the lofts. His tail suddenly became a pair of legs and he was joined by four other men, all of them in long, blue robes.

There was more than one way to attack the Horde. The five of them stood out in the opening, beneath the now-dawning sky. Their hands were lifted, magic and sorcery in the air. A great light emanated from them.

However, before they could act, the Shell exploded wildly. King Mercia hoped that some of the people were able to swim through the debris and get to safety. They continued their spell and in seconds, a great whirlpool appeared beneath the _Crater_ and began to not only pull the ship into the water, but also actually bend it in two. Missiles fired furiously from the _Fin_ and the _Reef, _eventually blowing the _Crater_ up.

Meanwhile, as the Fin moved forward towards the next engagement with the lighter Horde ship _Pulverizer, _the Sea Elves used their magic to destroy the ship called _Great Crusher. _However, the Avenger was taking heavy damage from the Maintainer and the Privateers were struggling with the _Grindsman_.

* * *

From the command area, Admiral Scurvy watched the battle unfold in the harbor waters, teeth grinding with unadulterated anger.

"Word from the Fright Zone?" questioned Scurvy.

"No sir," replied Shrug. "Looks like the entire communications network between us has been sabotaged."

"Launch all ships."

"Sir!" shouted Shrug. "The _Grindsman _has just been destroyed! The _Orca _and the Privateers are making for the docks!"

* * *

The Salinius fleet broke into two. Six vessels followed the _Fin _into battle with the Horde ships. The other seven plus four Privateers, along with the _Orca_, made for the docks, weapons firing the whole time, blasting at the Horde Troopers stationed along the shore.

As the Salinius ships came to a stop at the shore, soldiers came marching out. Once the Privateers came to the docks and secured themselves, keeping guarded against weaponry, the newly appointed Swen moved towards Mermista.

"There!" he shouted, his stubby, dirty finger pointing to a tall tower in the north half of the city. "That where the prisoners are being held!"

"We'll avoid it best we can," Mermista replied. She then picked up a large seashell and breathed into it. Soldiers from the seven ships and two of the four Privateers lined up, allowing for a large line of defense for what was prepared for next.

Mermista led seventy blue-robed men and women onto a small portion of the beach that sat between two docks well defended and now taken into the hands of the Great Rebellion by Salinius and Privateer ships. They stood in a tide pool, reaching their minds and powers into the water.

It didn't take long.

Five huge columns of water shot right out of the water, spinning quickly, each one full of destructive power. They skidded onto into Horde Harbor under the command of Mermista and her fellow mages. The water columns tore into Horde Harbor, ripping into all sorts of structures.

The Horde Trooper bunkers, the power plant, the communications building, the processing plant, the security complex . . . all torn apart by the quickly spinning water columns. The water columns then came together in the center of the city, merged into one huge swirling water tower . . . and then released.

Floodwater filled the complexes, structures, roads, and pathways of Horde Harbor. Distant sounds of explosions indicated that fleet had broken through the barricade. The floodwaters moved as Mermista and her mages orders, sometimes going up hills and into the rooms and buildings.

The _Avenger _took heavy damage, but the _Revolution _was still doing well. As it ended the days of the _Hordak _(formerly the flagship of the Horde Navy), Admiral SeaHawk ordered the bombardment of Horde Harbor. As mid-day approached with shocking speed, all of Horde Harbor was either in flames or flooded.

* * *

Admiral Scurvy took in the sight with terrible awe. He abandoned his post as soon as the floodwaters reached the command chamber. After a quick stop to his bedchamber to retrieve his most prized possessions, he blasted off in a huff.

Horde Harbor . . . had fallen.


	5. The War at Home and Afar

Chapter Five: "The War at Home and Afar"

Once upon a time, before the Horde invaded Etheria, there was city called Hammer City. It was at the convergence of many great roads and those great roads became the one and only Great Road, which went west into the lands of the Harvest Kingdom. It was named for that because of the bountiful harvest that grew along the Great Road.

The Great Road started, obviously, in the heart of Hammer City, making Hammer City a busy little place. In the days before the Horde invasion, Hammer City was a place on the edge of industrial revolution. Had the Horde not arrived on Etheria, surely Hammer City would have changed the face of Etheria.

However . . . the Horde did come. Hammer City and Harvest Kingdom was among their first stolen places. Hordak conquered the Great Road and renamed it Skullpath Road. It was filled with many evil creatures and the crops were ruined. Harvest Kingdom was renamed the Shadow Kingdom. It was placed under the direct command of one Duke Dreer. The spirit of Hammer City was crushed.

Years later, Duke Dreer came under attack from the Great Rebellion and the Shadow Kingdom was released from his hold . . . but only temporarily. Duke Dreer held out in the broken city of Hammer City and eventually retook his hold over Skullpath Road and the Shadow Kingdom. And yet . . .

The attack by the Great Rebellion sparked hope in the people of Hammer City. And when news of the massive anti-taxation movement commencing reached their ears, the citizens of Hammer City joined in. Riots have been breaking out for days. Duke Dreer, who was controlling Hammer City from miles down Skullpath Road, was aghast.

Word has only just reached Hordak and as one can expect, Hordak was far from in the mood for it.

* * *

"Horde Harbor is gone, its prisoners escaped, the Horde navy wiped out, and a major component of my plan removed," Hordak recalled and looked at the horribly beaten body of Admiral Scurvy in the corner. Hordak had taken out his disappointment on Scurvy.

"There is a movement in my lands. Taxes are being halted. Scouting parties in the Land of the Snows have been wiped out one by one. Tempest is missing and presumed captured. Horde Prime captured She-Ra, something that has humiliated me."

Hordak snorted and stared at the group of Horde members before him.

"I am not pleased. The plan is falling apart. My life is in great danger. And to top it off . . . we may have a traitor among us. How can I reverse this and save not just my life, but all of yours?"

"I may still be able to break into the Whispering Woods," Shadow Weaver told him. "There was just recently a powerful object that has appeared in a dimension parallel to ours. Perhaps I can retrieve it."

"I'll start looking for our traitor," Double-Trouble assured her master.

"What's left of our fleet can be taken to Octopus Cove," Octavia offered.

At the moment, a Horde Trooper entered, holding a report. "The riots in Hammer City are getting worse, lord Hordak."

The Horde Trooper exploded instantly. Hordak was on his feet, eyes wide with rage, hands burning with power.

"I want 1,000 Horde Troopers on the march! I am going to Hammer City to deal with this matter personally. I will no long accept failure."

* * *

She-Ra surpressed a small grin. For the most part, all drugs and weapons that were going to be used to torture her were unable to pierce her invulnerable skin. For as fair and soft as it looked and felt, it was tougher than anything the Horde could throw at her. Her super-strength even prevented them from getting into any other openings, such as her mouth or nose. Surprisingly enough, even her hair was impossible to get through, making her ears protected as well.

"Public execution is still scheduled for tonight," a Horde Trooper that looked almost human told her.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"No one even knows you are here, She-Ra. You will be viewed as a martyr."

"What about the others?"

"Your friends will get to watch."

She-Ra sighed. This meant the others were at least still alive, but she wasn't quite sure how safe they were. She pressed against her bounds again, hoping that they would finally snap. They did not. Nothing happened. Her concern for Etheria and her friends was heavily on her mind.

Could the Great Rebellion go on without her and the others? Would hearing about her death break their spirits? She-Ra did not know. But she did know that she had plans to die this day . . .

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Horde World sat the Great Rebellion each in a cell facing the other. Even Kowl got his own cell. Apparently, they were to watch She-Ra execution and then be shipped to a small, icy desolate planet to die of either starvation or the cold.

Flutterina tried not to think about it, though she could hardly help. Though she had grown up as Small One and lived beyond the Horde's dominion, she had fought hard against Hordak. She also owed She-Ra her life. Almost two years ago, right after her sixteenth birthday, She-Ra had found Small One when she was starving and near death. A visit to Light-Hope made Flutterina who she was today.

Now, to know that she was going to see She-Ra executed . . . it cut her. But she was young and hopeful and just tried to think about the possibilities of rescue. She herself had tried to escape by transforming into a small butterfly or attempting to blow thick glass off her cell – but it was all for naught. She looked to Bow, now, whose eyes said simply 'I'm sorry.'

"We've tried everything," Rokkon said from the cell next to hers. "But apparently, our actions aren't even enough to have the guards show up."

"I'm not one to give in to hopelessness," Stonedar then followed, "yet I'm starting to think that escape is futile."

"Futile?" questioned Netossa from a cell down. "You Eternian boys don't have very hard over there if you think us being in a few cells is futile."

"We're not Eternian - " Stonedar started, but was cut off.

"Doesn't matter. We've been fighting the Horde for what, two years?"

"Yes, sister," answered Spinnerella.

"And that's just the two of us. Bow and Kowl and all the others have been doing it most of their lives. Hordak has sought out to destroy the Great Rebellion and conquer Etheria. But he hasn't. Even after twenty years, he's barely expanded from the Fight Zone. What does that tell you? Things like light and hope and goodness – they're far more than just ideas and concepts. They are forces to be fighting for and forces that can still drive darkness away. To admit that something is futile . . . that's just asking for death."

Stonedar stood up and stared at her from his cell. "The Horde also invaded our world, lady. You weren't there. It was someone far more competent that Hordak. He was destroyed our cities, our villages – everything our society worked for was wiped out! When you come from a world like, when you see something like that, it changes you. 'Futile' becomes a pretty common idea. It wasn't until the Cosmic Enforcers came and - "

"Stonedar! That's enough!" Rokkon chided. He then turned in the direction of Netossa's cell. "We see what we've seen, you to start understand the nature of good and evil a little more. We've found friendship and hope on Eternia and Etheria . . . but the two of us also know when it's in the shortest supply and when it is, truly, futile."

After this, a long, awkward silence followed. After a minute or two, Bow spoke up.

"Well, now that our spirits have been lifted . . . how do we want to get out of here?"

* * *

Calyx saw the meters and immediately knew it. He stood up and bounded out of his office. Another teleporter. Probably one of She-Ra's allies. He grimaced at her name. Anything that had to do with Eternia, Etheria, or Castle Grayskull was something he didn't want to deal with. The scar on his chest reminded just too much about his time on Eternia . . .

He reached terminus of the teleporter's jump – and stopped dead. His eyes went wide.

"You?"

"Yes," was the reply from the man before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not who you expected?" questioned the man.

"Not in the least," Calyx answered and quickly commanded the in-coming Horde Troopers to return to their previous locations. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know." But the man told him anyway. Calyx listened and nodded slowly.

"That surprises me," Calyx told him.

"I know."

"And why should I let you?"

"I have made contact with Zed. His forces are on their way to the prison. You know you can't stop them. Zed's people are too deeply into Horde Prime's camp to stop him from freeing the prisoners."

Calyx said nothing.

The man continued. "The Horde is falling apart and now is the time to act."

"Are you asking me to commit treason against the Horde?"

"Yes."

"That is - that is foolish!"

"You all ready doubt Horde Prime, Calyx. You should be conquering your own worlds, not sitting here waiting for teleporters."

"Even so, what you are asking . . ."

"It's either act now, act later, or not act at all. And if you chose the last one, you can expect to go down with Horde Prime."

Calyx looked away from the man and thought deeply. "Act now, then," he said at length.

The man smiled. "Good."

"I still don't understand why you are doing this."

The man walked along with Calyx, the pair of them heading towards Horde Prime's citadel. "I have my reasons."

* * *

All throughout Hammer City, people hid in alleyways and homes and buildings and nooks and crannies, all trying to make way to what was coming. 1,000 Horde Troopers, all led by Hordak himself, marched in unison into the Hammer City. Above them, in the evening sky, dark clouds were gathering. A storm threatened to break just as the Horde threatened to destroy.

Hordak led them in the heart of the city and the Horde Troopers stood in perfect rows before him. Hordak's voice echoed out for all to hear. Duke Dreer was at his side.

"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF HAMMER CITY! I SHALL MAKE YOU THIS ONE OFFER! PAY YOU OWED TAXES THIS DAY! ADD ON TOP OF THAT HALF OF WHAT YOU HAVE NOT PAID! IF YOU REFUSE, YOU SHALL PERISH! I WILL TAKE NO MERCY PLEAS FROM YOU! YOU HAVE TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!"

Silence, deep from the filled houses and empty streets. And then, there was a noise. A rumbling, but not from the clouded sky . . . but from the roads that came in from the east. The sounds and neighs of horses. The battle cries of soldiers.

In an instant, Horsemen wearing the banners and markings of Kingdom Brightmoon came rushing forward. Their numbers were small, comparatively. 400 against 1,000 were not good odds, but there were 300 more promised from Mystacore. Leading the way as the warriors collided violently with the Horde Troopers, was Queen Angella and Glimmer, Sweet-Bee, and the Star Sisters (being Starla, Jewelstar and Tallstar, respectively) flanked her.

"Tear into their left flank, daughter, and be careful," Angella warned.

"Yes mother. And what about you?"

"I'll be handling Hordak."

Queen Angella's large, beautiful wings pushed her farther into the air, riding the currents right towards where Hordak and Duke Dreer remained as the battle began.

* * *

Her hands shackled along with her feet, She-Ra was led down long corridors by quite a sizeable contingent of Horde Troopers. Weapons trained on her, She-Ra began to feel a horrible sense of hopelessness. Her invulnerability would help her, as would the power of Grayskull that remained with her. But both could only be stretched so far.

The shackles were of a substance unknown to her. They were unbreakable, even in these long, desperate moments before what could very easily be her own death.

They stopped at last before two large doors. The doors swung open and She-Ra entered into the chamber beyond them. She was led into the middle of a large platform. Darkness filled the rest of the room. She-Ra's shackles were clamped down to the floor, keeping her in place.

The Horde Troopers that led her in here turned on heel and marched right out. A formation in the darkness before her stirred. Energy pulsed. A large mechanical hand swung down from the rafters. She knew who this was immediately. Horde Prime. His body was rarely ever seen or used – his life force was projected into this legendary and hollowed chamber.

"She-Ra . . ." came a voice that thundered.

"Horde Prime." Her voice was strong and confident, but she knew what fate was awaiting her. She-Ra's only hope was that she survived Horde Prime's first volley and it shattered her shackles. Slim hope, but she held onto it dearly.

"You have been a nuisance to me long enough."

The large mechanical hand opened up, the claw-like fingers revealing a forming energy cannon in the palm. She-Ra closed her eyes and concentrated all of her power to her invulnerability, hoping and praying she lived through this . . .

The beam didn't come. Instead Horde Prime shouted "YOU!"

She-Ra's eyes opened and couldn't believe who it was she saw standing between her and Horde Prime.

It was Skeletor.

She heard sounds of chaos from outside the doors. What was going on here?

Horde Prime's palm cannon fired, but it was useless. Skeletor through up a shield, protecting both him and She-Ra.

"Your time is over, Horde Prime!" Skeletor cackled.

Skeletor's Havoc Staff began to glow. A swirl of air spun around it. Little streams of energy arced through the room. And then – in a monumental force of power – a beam of pure silver blasted out from the head of the Havoc Staff.

The beam slammed into Horde Prime's life force. The hand exploded, huge chunks of technology blasting from skeleton of pistons and servos beneath. The brimming energy that was Horde Prime swirled and distorted around the impressive beam that Skeletor was now projecting. Explosions popped up all across the dark chamber.

Skeletor spun around as Horde Prime began to recollect himself. Her waved his hands over the shackles and they vanished, only to reappear a few feet away.

"UP! NOW!" Skeletor commanded.

She-Ra didn't need to be told twice. She was on her feet, running down the platform with Skeletor, heading towards the door.

"Mind if I ask why?"

Skeletor through the doors open, revealing a pitched battle between Horde Troopers and the Evil Warriors.

"It would have been a delight to have seen you perish," Skeletor stated. "But after what happened to me when Hordak held me prisoner last year . . ." He took a long pause. "I will see him broken. I will see him on his knees, his precious empire shattered. However, I am too preoccupied to seek revenge on him myself. However, with you being his enemy . . ."

"You figured I could do it for you." She-Ra dodged a stray beam from a Horde Trooper. "It was very sweet of you to - "

"Don't! I still plan on having your head on a pole!"

"Sure ya do. Where's my sword?"

Skeletor paused briefly and then pulled it out from behind his back. She took it and smiled. The power of Grayskull grew stronger within her.

"How do you plan on getting us out of here?"

"I took the liberty of contacting Prince Zed. He'll be on the roof in three minutes. Go with him then rescue your pathetic friends."

"And yourself?"

"Oh, we can handle this." He fired a beam of energy straight up, blasting a hole in the thirty-five floors above them. "I have a friend who will be providing some very well-timed power outages. You have a ten minute window to rescue the others."

"Thank you again."

Then, much to Skeletor's discontent, she gave him a peck on his bony cheek and then leapt upwards into the hole in the ceiling. She leapt from floor to floor, making for the roof. Skeletor groaned and began to prepare for the Evil Warriors teleportation out of there.

"I'm going to regret this, that's for damn sure . . ."

* * *

As Hordak directed his Horde Troopers, there came two pure white beams of light that struck him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards, stunned. Then Angella came up and kicked him in the face. Hordak once more stumbled, but this time transformed his arms into two large energy cannons.

They fired, but Angella managed to avoid both beams. She herself fired two streaks at him and destroyed both cannons. When Hordak shrieked in pain, she used a 'push' spell that sent him sailing into a wall.

"End it here, Hordak," Queen Angella of Brightmoon Kingdom declared.

"Never."

Burning energy leapt from his fingers, striking Angella's wings. They seared in pain and she folded them behind her.

"Why do you resist?" he growled, energy still unleashing from his fingertips, making for her body. She had them blocked, but just barely. "Give in, Angella, and I'll let you and your little friends and citizens live."

"In slavery, you mean?" She then threw her arms wide, white stream of power flowing from her. Hordak's attack was halted. "Better to die on our feet than live on our knees."

"Then die you shall."

Hordak unleashing a pulse of power so strong that it sent Angella straight to the ground. It was a dark, cold power that had passed through her. One, no doubt, he had received from Dark Hope. Her wings felt icy in the aftermath of the pulse, her limbs numb.

"Do you not understand the nature of the Horde, woman? We have been battling for nearly twenty years now and still it seems as though you just plain don't understand what it is we do."

"I understand that you and your master bring nothing but death."

"So close-minded." Another pule went through her and Angella felt her entire body go limp. She couldn't move. "We are the heralds of transformation! We bring order to chaos; spreading a blanket of pure darkness over a sea of horrendous light. Life can not go on as it is. It must be conquered and held tight."

"And the Horde is the best one to grip it?"

"Yes."

"Arrogant bastard."

Hordak was about to reply when – suddenly – he was swallowed up in an intense golden light. Angella looked over and watched as Castaspella brought forth a golden rage of magic against the ruthless leader. Hordak was launched across the rooftop.

Castaspella leapt over to Angella. With a mere touch, Angella felt fine once more. Hordak was heading towards the pair of them, but Angella fired out streaks of energy like lightning. They struck Hordak and hard. Castaspella joined her.

Hordak crumbled and leapt off the side of the building. They both watched him teleport away. Down below, knights and soldiers from Mystacore joined in with those for Brightmoon. Together along the citizens, the Horde Troopers were being wiped out.

"Where's Duke Dreer?" asked Angella.

"Caught him while he was making his escape." Castaspella then waved her hand over the side of the building where Hordak had teleported. "Hordak's back at the Fright Zone. This battle is over."

Angella shook her head and looked out at the horizon. "No. The battle's just begun."

* * *

There was a low rumble that shook Bow from his slumber. He looked to his captured associates, curious. "Anyone got any ideas just what that was?"

"None," Flutterina replied, eyes wide, listening hard. There was a second rumble, this one much nearer. And then, the ceiling exploded, revealing the 'sky' and a spaceship waiting for them. Two figures leapt down – She-Ra and Huntara.

"Huntara!" yelped Flutterina.

"Hello," Huntara replied, helping She-Ra open cells. At that moment, the power went out.

"Right on time," She-Ra stated.

In seconds, Rokkon, Stonedar, She-Ra, Huntara, Flutterina, Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, and Kowl were out of their cells and in the ship awaiting them. Within was Prince Zed.

"Welcome," Zed offered, the teen pressing numerous controls.

A woman appeared then, looking much like Rokkon and Stonedar. Both their jaws dropped. "Grantia?"

"Yes! Rokkon! Stonedar!"

The woman, who despite her rocky appearance, was rather thin and attractive, hugged Rokkon. She smiled at Stonedar.

"It's so good to see you again," Rokkon confessed.

"The feeling's mutual," she replied, then glanced at Stonedar. "To the both of you, of course."

"You guys know each other?" asked Bow, curious.

"We, ahem, used to date," Rokkon answered.

"Ah. I see."

"Everyone hold on!" shouted Zed from the controls. The ship suddenly lurched a little as a few Horde vessels began to open fire. "Grantia, I need you up here."

She nodded and sat down next to him. Her fingers danced across the weapons controls, the lasers working hard against the pursuing ships. Zed made for the one of the gaps in the surface and blasted forward, the ships still following them.

"We're making for a territory controlled by the resistance," Zed told them. "You know, no one took this resistance movement seriously until we started to grasp a few of our star systems."

"Peacefully, right?" questioned She-Ra.

"Of course."

Two of the pursuing ships exploded silently, just then.

"Nice shot," Rokkon complimented.

"Thanks," Grantia returned.

"Prepare for hyperdrive!" yelled Zed. And, just a minute later, the ship blasted out of the solar system, heading for the fringes of the Horde Empire.

* * *

A couple hours later, the ship came to halt right above a large, dead moon. It was then She-Ra and Zed were able to talk in private. She-Ra explained to Zed Hordak's plan and just how the Great Rebellion planned to turn that plan against them. Zed listened intently and when she finished, Zed took a few moments to digest it all.

"I've heard rumblings about Hordak and my father," Zed told her at length. "There are rumors that if Hordak fails, it will be evidence to many of those just close enough to join me that the Horde is falling apart. To rectify that, my father plans on executing Hordak if he does indeed fail."

"To serve as an example that failure is no longer an option, thus strengthening the tight reign Horde Prime has on his warlords?"

"Exactly. That's my Dad, for ya. Always thinking ahead."

"So what should we do, then?"

"Move forward with your plans. Just make sure that Hordak remains on Etheria."

"What about you? Can you help us out?"

"Maybe. I can't guarantee anything right now. But She-Ra - " Zed placed his hand on She-Ra's shoulder, "- don't stop now. Your Great Rebellion is the whole reason I'm doing this. Your resistance movement and mine are making huge changes that, even if we are stopped or killed, will last a lifetime and longer. We are changing things here, She-Ra. No one will forget us."

She-Ra nodded and hugged Zed.

"Thank you," she murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Zed and She-Ra finished their talk, Rokkon and Grantia found themselves sitting a small room together. They spoke quietly despite their security.

"The resistance movement goes well," she told him.

"I don't doubt."

"And Eternia?"

"Just as well." Rokkon glanced at the door and then looked at her straight in the eyes. "How much longer?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from you-know-who in quite a while. I'm still filing my reports though."

"Same here. I was contact with him about a year ago. Not since, though."

Grantia sighed and lowered her head. "I hate doing this, you know? I really do. I feel like we're betraying them."

"We're not. Just remember that. We're just submitting reports. We don't know all of the cards he's holding," Rokkon returned. "I'm more curious as to what it is he's doing with the information we're giving him."

"Same here. But . . . it's not our role to worry, isn't it?" Grantia said with a hint of disappointment.

"I suppose not. Still . . . I have a bad feeling about all this," Rokkon stated. "Anyways, in the meantime, we both have our fights to carry on. The Horde for you and the evil forces on Eternia for me."

"Yes." She looked away briefly and then back to him. "It's been too long, Rokkon."

"I know."

"I've missed you. Really."

"Same here."

The two embraced, rock rubbing against rock. They kissed and then fell onto a small cot together . . .

The next day, when the ship arrived at Etheria and dropped off the Great Rebellion and their allies in the Heroic Warriors, Rokkon and Grantia said some very long good byes.

* * *

Despite it being an easy trip to Horde World, it was harder than expected for Skeletor and his Evil Warriors to get back. To teleport out of Horde Prime's citadel, they had to jump rather quickly into a portal. But in the chaos of the battle, the portal took them to the wrong place. Evil-Lynn and Skeletor had to spend five hours determining just how to get back to Eternia. Even then, they had to stop twice on other worlds just to get back.

Finally, though, a day and a half after leaving Horde World, the group arrived at Snake Mountain. They entered into the throne room . . . only to find unexpected guests.

"Hiss!" shouted Skeletor, Havoc Staff raised.

Karg, on the ground as the only one left behind, begged for mercy. "I'm sorry, master! They came right in! I couldn't stop them!"

King Hiss stood there with entire group of Snake-Men. "Silence your worm, Skeletor."

"What are you doing here!"

"I hear our old friend Hordak is on the run. The Great Rebellion has the entire world in the state of revolution and they are planning on quite the attack on Doom Tower."

"And just where did you hear this?" questioned Skeletor, Havoc Staff still raised.

"Why, my sources on Etheria, of course. Same as you."

"What is it you want here?"

King Hiss took a step forward, smiling widely in his sinister sort of way. "I purpose we join them."

"You're joking! You'll betray me!"

"Hordak is a greater enemy than you are."

"And that's why you betrayed me to him before?"

"Those were different circumstances, Skeletor. I won't apologize for it, but I will tell you that you probably would have done the same if you were my place."

Skeletor looked deeply at him . . . and then lowered his Havoc Staff. Instead, his Evil Warriors took on a much more aggressive stance. In response, so did the Snake-Men.

"I would give anything to see my ancient enemy defeated," Hiss told Skeletor.

Skeletor nodded. "As would I." He paused, then stepped forward. "Then let it be done. We shall join the fight against Hordak."

King Hiss smiled ever wider. "And see to his downfall! Once and for all!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN "LIBERTY AND VALOR – BOOK THREE: REVOLUTION" COMING SOON!


End file.
